monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Honey Swamp/cartoon
Honey Swamp debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 3 TV special "Frights, Camera, Action!", which premiered on March 11, 2014. She is voiced by Laura Bailey in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 3 TV specials Honey boards the Bijou on the Bayou to get footage for her student film about the famous boat. Aboard, she meets a group of Monster High students, who quickly get in trouble when someone hijacks the boat to capture them. Honey calls upon the alligators living in the bayou to form a bridge to the shore for them to escape over. It isn't until they're safely back in the streets of New Goreleans that Honey even learns why the others were aboard the Bayou Bijou: to find a letter left by Elissabat to Dracula. Since Honey was thorough in getting her footage, she just so happens to have a recording of an encased letter, which is indeed Elissabat's. It does not, however, help the Monster High students any further. Only a coincidental assumption inspires them to follow the trail to Hauntlywood, which is a place Honey will gladly join them to. She doesn't regret her choice at all when coincidence brings her in contact with her idol, Sofeara Gorepola, who hires her for a number of underwater shots. Honey's fortune isn't even limited to that, as she is also hired as the camerawoman for the new Vampire Majesty movie, which means she gets to work with many friends she made since boarding the Bijou on the Bayou. Honey is invited to the movie premiere of the latest Vampire Majesty entry. Volume 4 TV specials - Webisodes Honey and the ghouls sail through the New Gorleans bayous, planning to attend a party. When Draculaura messes up with the map and the fireflies tell them to go to the closest house, Honey calms Draculaura's guilt by saying they can make their own party in there. Eventually, Draculaura opens a curtain that reveals the Moonlight Ghost Gorebilee and Honey makes a report on the ball. The report airs at Monster High. Volume 6 Webisodes Honey is seen doing marionette tricks in a flashforward. At present time though, Honey is filming Frankie at Theatre Class and witnesses Mr. Grundenson announcement of the cancelling of the art classes. She then proceeds to help the rest of the students store the materials at the Monster High storage room and they plan how to save the dance, until Gooliope shakes the whole room, alarming Honey and the ghouls. Listening to Gooliope's speech Honey claims she will join the fight for the art classes helping out with the circus. Gallery Webisodes Honey recording the bayous.png Exploring 111.png Draculaura just lead us to the Moonlight Ghost Gorebilee.png TV Specials vlcsnap-1816-04-30-23h40m42s318.png vlcsnap-7451-01-15-08h21m50s897.png vlcsnap-1577-03-15-16h54m11s795.png vlcsnap-8836-01-13-03h30m03s895.png vlcsnap-1818-10-06-11h02m26s736.png|Honey introduces herself to the Monster High students vlcsnap-5555-05-05-05h27m39s460.png vlcsnap-1578-07-30-21h53m23s604.png vlcsnap-3339-10-05-03h17m55s544.png vlcsnap-8586-10-20-05h41m00s391.png vlcsnap-6069-09-26-15h28m14s909.png vlcsnap-5534-02-24-18h01m57s847.png|"Don't worry, y'all. I've got friends in low places." vlcsnap-6171-02-24-21h18m24s874.png vlcsnap-0770-05-02-22h33m12s386.png vlcsnap-1169-12-02-22h52m48s638.png vlcsnap-9967-11-02-23h36m15s576.png vlcsnap-7489-11-02-19h13m58s331.png vlcsnap-4847-11-06-19h01m26s357.png vlcsnap-0821-04-15-03h08m00s487.png vlcsnap-9204-07-05-15h19m51s905.png vlcsnap-4328-03-20-12h10m16s476.png|Reviewing her footage from the Bijou on the Bayou for any trace of Elissabat vlcsnap-5029-08-02-04h37m04s863.png|Showing the footage to Robecca so she can get a better look at Elissabat's letter vlcsnap-4980-03-15-23h45m13s951.png vlcsnap-5406-08-12-02h18m57s296.png vlcsnap-3231-07-29-19h48m58s327.png vlcsnap-5796-09-14-00h30m15s734.png vlcsnap-1662-11-15-07h45m35s985.png vlcsnap-7470-03-12-22h01m10s852.png|"Hauntlywood!" vlcsnap-5062-06-01-06h21m49s168.png|Honey's behind Robecca vlcsnap-7917-12-23-01h59m37s163.png|"And...Action!" vlcsnap-4963-12-21-05h27m01s939.png|Taking a cellphone picture of the gang in front of the Hauntlywood Sign vlcsnap-6745-04-06-01h54m19s541.png|Taking a picture of Clawdia and Hoodude in front of the theater vlcsnap-3605-06-13-04h26m48s781.png vlcsnap-6799-11-02-08h51m37s517.png vlcsnap-3692-04-12-00h41m03s373.png vlcsnap-1932-01-17-11h32m44s825.png vlcsnap-5123-11-17-05h13m15s611.png vlcsnap-8114-04-06-11h41m42s988.png vlcsnap-7110-06-05-00h42m02s562.png|Helping Viperine with cleaning up her makeup equipment vlcsnap-1496-11-01-23h12m00s173.png vlcsnap-7815-06-27-19h24m02s959.png vlcsnap-5137-02-07-23h59m24s517.png|Draculaura suggesting Honey help Sofeara on her movie with the underwater shots vlcsnap-5258-08-18-16h20m49s857.png vlcsnap-6346-12-10-12h05m07s593.png vlcsnap-8859-09-26-11h43m55s377.png vlcsnap-2943-02-14-07h57m57s289.png|Honey smiling at Draculaura at getting a chance to prove herself with Sofeara vlcsnap-7590-12-06-07h15m53s385.png|Honey waving thanks to the Monster High students for their help vlcsnap-7040-12-21-23h41m35s356.png vlcsnap-9029-03-16-13h39m36s000.png|"You can't judge a bat by its wings." vlcsnap-6433-05-25-14h52m13s877.png|Operetta agreeing with Honey since they are both from the Southern USA vlcsnap-1178-11-19-03h31m30s847.png|Honey attending the latest Vampire Majesty boovie with her new friends Vlcsnap-0807-06-05-10h30m14s100.png|Honey now Elissabat's new cinematographer Vlcsnap-9157-09-03-17h02m32s916.png|Watching the new Vampire Majesty boovie with everyone Notes * Her webisode model is missing her alligator theeth. Category:Frights, Camera, Action! characters Category:Welcome to Hauntlywood characters Category:Volume 6 characters